Terri Sadler
Terri Sadler is the secondary protagonist in the twenty-second Goosebumps book, Ghost Beach. She is the younger sister of Jerry Sadler. History Terri and her brother, Jerry are invited to New England to spend the last month of summer with their distant cousins, Brad and Agatha. When they arrive, they explore the beach, and run into a trio of siblings named Sam, Louisa, and Nat, who happen to share their surname Sadler. The siblings begin to tell them stories about a ghost who lives in a nearby cave. Terri doesn't believe these stories, but thinks there must be a reason why the trio so strongly believes the tales. She tags along with Jerry to investigate the cave, where it is said a ghostly light can be seen flickering. Their exploration leads them to discover an old man living there. Terri is afraid, but the man eventually reveals himself as Harrison Sadler, a studier of ghosts and the occult. He tells Terri and her brother that their three new friends are the true ghosts, not him. He's spent most of his life trying to trap them inside. Harrison lets the siblings go free, and Terri eventually leads Sam, Louisa and Nat back to the cave, where it is revealed Harrison Sadler was telling the truth. The trio of siblings reveal they died during the first winter in America, and want Terri an d her brother to join them as ghosts. However, Harrison sucessfully traps them in the cave. Terri and Jerry return to the cottage and tell Brad and Agatha of the events that occured. However, Harrison Sadler's dog bursts into the room and barks at their cousins, revealing them to be ghosts as well. Agatha questions what she should do with the kids now that their secret is out. General Information Personality Terri is an enthusiastic young girl. She has a million interests, such as gravestone rubbing, wildflowers and bird-watching and she loves scary things. Terri hates being in suspense as she always has to know the answer to everything She can sometimes be annoyed with Jerry's sarcasm and edginess, but they do get along well, and she always assures him that everything is fine when he got uncomfortable, though she does have a tendency to tease him about being scared. Terri is scientific, skeptical, thoughtful and curious and is always willing to find out what there is that she is unaware of. She does have a tendency to get carried away with some things, which does lead her into trouble. When told the ghost stories, she appears much more skeptical than her brother, but is still curious to discover the truth. Physical Appearance Terri is eleven years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with short brown hair, hazel eyes and some freckles across her nose. In Goosebumps Graphix, she wears a violet headband, a sleeveless pink T-shirt, dark purple cropped trousers and purple shoes. And her freckles were removed. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Ghost Beach * Goosebumps Presents ** Ghost Beach * Classic Goosebumps ** Ghost Beach * Goosebumps Graphix ** Scary Summer ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Ghost Beach Actress * Jessica Hogeveen (television series) Trivia * Since it is mentioned that there were almost no Sadlers left after the winter of 1641, it makes it possible that some of them survived and Terri is a direct descendant of one of them. * Whilst she was born in America, Terri is actually of British descent, considering the Sadlers came from England before the winter. Terri is also the first female protagonist to be of British descent. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unknown Status Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Cousins Category:Comic characters